A Legend in Crysis
by Omegashark18
Summary: In his hunt to stop the Ceph, Prophet and Psycho are teleported to a mysterious world. Where the natives are going to encounter things they can't begin to imagine. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Several years have passed since the Ceph had invaded New York City. And now one man is on a mission to end their threat. Prophet, formerly known as Major Laurence Barnes, the wearer of the Nanosuit 2.0. He has made it his mission to stop the threat of the Ceph, and in order to do so, he searches for the most powerful of all, The Alpha Ceph.

The journey hasn't been without sacrifices. Three members of his squad have been dead for year, killed in his initial encounter with Ceph. During the invasion of New York, he was infected with the Manhattan Virus, which the Ceph created to destroy humanity. In order to save himself he gave his Nanosuit to a young dying marine named Alcatraz. In order for the suit to fuse with Alcatraz, Prophet killed himself. But his mind remained within the suit, and in time his memories were downloaded into Alcatraz, and Prophet was reborn.

Now permanently fused with his Nanosuit, Prophet continued to upgrade his suit with Ceph technology, becoming more machine then man with each one. Now he relentlessly pursues his quarry. But he's not doing it alone. He's last remaining squad member, Sergeant Michael Sykes, aka Psycho and fellow Nanosuit wearer, has helped him in his search.

Prophet claims that the Alpha Ceph showed him a vision, after he had tapped into aliens mind. A vision of a world burning. And the key to this world is a portal.

Prophet has sworn to stop the Alpha Ceph before this becomes a reality, and he has to find it before it grows too strong. But the Ceph seem to have disappeared from the world. Everyone believes that the threat is over, something Prophet refuses to believe. And he has now tracked the Alpha Ceph to one location. Siberia.

* * *

"This is it." Prophet said.

"Say again, boss?" asked Psycho.

"This is it," Prophet repeated. "This is where the Alpha Ceph will be."

"What makes you so sure?" Psycho asked.

"I can feel it." Prophet stated coldly.

"Terrific." Psycho said sarcastically. Psycho had begun to worry about Prophet's mental health the last several months. His drive to find the Alpha Ceph was all he seemed to care about.

They continued to trek through the forests of Siberia. Armed to the teeth with the most advanced weaponry. Prophet carried his Predator Bow, custom built to be the perfect hunting weapon. Along with a Typhoon, a weapon that fired 500 rounds per second. It was the pinnacle of weapons engineering. For back up, Prophet also carried two hammer handguns.

Psycho carried a Gauss Rifle with a scope. He also carried a SCAR assault rifle, with a scope and grenade launcher for attachments. And for backup, two AY69 machine pistols.

Add in a handful of explosives and these two were a couple of walking armories.

They then found what Prophet was looking for, a cave deep in the forest.

"In there, let's go." Prophet directed.

"Right behind you." Psycho replied.

They entered the cave, which widened out into a larger area. Dark as can be. Prophet turned on his nanovision while Psycho turned on his night vision.

"I don't see anything, Prophet." said Psycho. "Maybe it's another dead end." He suggested.

"No," insisted Prophet. "This is the place, I can feel it."

They continued deeper into the cave, weapons at the ready. All remained silent. Until a an electronic sounding grunt came from the darkness.

"Hide." Ordered Prophet, and with that they both ducked behind boulders and activated their suits cloak.

They both lied still, as two Ceph stalkers entered their vicinity. Eyes scanning, blades at the ready.

Prophet got his bow ready, while Psycho took out his knife. There were both ready to kill the stalkers if they were noticed.

After several tense moments, the stalkers left.

"Still think we're in the wrong place?" Prophet asked Psycho.

"Ok, so maybe you were right." Admitted Psycho.

"Huh," chuckled Prophet. "Maybe?"

"Shut up," Snapped Psycho. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

They continued deeper into the cave, until they notice a blue light at the end of a tunnel. They edge ever closer to it. And there they discover, a portal. Guarded by a small army of Ceph. Everything from Grunts to Pingers, it's clear the Ceph want no one near the portal.

Prophet could feel the Alpha Ceph's presence, but couldn't pinpoint where it was for some reason.

"That's a lot of squid, boss." Said Psycho. "What's the plan?"

"That portal is the key to everything, I know it." He said. "We have to close it."

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Said Psycho.

"Maybe." Prophet replied. "But aren't you as well?" And with that Prophet cloaked and headed down towards the portal.

Psycho sighed to himself. "He's not wrong." He said as he followed suit.

Ever so slowly, the two of them sneaked their way through the Ceph blockade. Strategically stopping every once in awhile in order for their cloak to recharge. Their target, one of the portals power supplies. A large enough explosion and the whole thing shall destabilize.

Meter by meter they moved closer, but then all of a sudden a small EMP burst went off, temporarily knocking out their suits.

"Oh no." Said Psycho.

And the next thing they know, they were surrounded by Ceph.

With dozens of plasma weapons aimed at them, it seemed over.

"It looks like this is going to be a piss poor ending, boss." Said Psycho.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Replied Porphet, who wasn't going to go down without a fight.

With lighting quick reflexes, Prophet drew his bow and fired a thermite arrow at the one of the portals power cells. A few seconds later, kaboom.

In an instant the portal destabilized. It began to suck in anything near it. All the Ceph were sucked in, and Psycho lost his footing and was nearly sucked in but Prophet grabbed him.

"Gotcha!"

Prophet held on to a nearby rock with all the strength he and his suit could muster.

But even with the suit, he was failing. The rock started to crack.

"Come on, come on." He said to himself, hoping the portal would close. But it was no use. The rock broke and Prophet lost his grip.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Both men screamed as they were sucked into the portal. Which then collapsed into itself a few seconds later.

* * *

All Prophet could see was black. And from that black emerged the Alpha Ceph, ready to strike.

At the next thing Prophet knew, he was punched awake by Psycho.

"Oi!" He yelled as he hit him across the face. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Prophet's suit rebooted as he regained his composure.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Don't you remember? Asked Psycho. "We got sucked into a wormhole, no thanks to you."

Prophet looked around, scanning the surrounding area. They appeared to be be on a shore of shorts and it was night.

"Good news is, we stopped the aliens," Said Psycho. "And look," he gestured towards a pile of weapons. "We didn't lose all of our equipment."

"That is good." Said Prophet as he got up and picked up his bow.

"So what now?" Asked Psycho.

"We need to figure out where we are." Said Prophet as he continued to pick up his equipment. "We seem to have been teleported to a different part of the globe."

"Then let's get moving." Replied Psycho as he finished picking up whatever weapons they had left.

Having resupplied, the two made their way into the woods nearby. It wasn't long until they saw lights in the distance atop a cliff they where standing on.

"Civilization." Said Psycho. "We saved it."

Prophet observed the city more closely. "Something's not right." He said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Asked Psycho.

"This city, it doesn't look like any city I've seen," he explained. "It looks old, like 1930's or 50's old. But it looks like it has Asian influence."

"Do you think that portal sent us back in time?" Asked Psycho.

Prophet then looked out onto the bay near the city, and out there he saw a statue that looked like the Statue of Liberty. But this statue looked like a young monk holding a staff. He also noticed the city was covered with vines.

"No, worse. This isn't our Earth. I think... We've wound up in another reality." He concluded.

"Fuck me." Psycho said quietly. "What do we do?"

"We figure out want kind've environment we're in." He decided. "Let's recon the city, but in a low profile. We can't attract attention to ourselves."

"Got it boss." Psycho responded.

Then Prophet felt a twinge in his head. A familiar feeling.

"GAH!" He yelled in pain. He fell to his knee.

"Prophet!" Psycho ran up to him. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Prophet got up, clearly shaken. "Their here," he said, a touch of fear in his voice.

"Who's here, Prophet?" Psycho asked him.

Prophet looked at him. "The Ceph..."


	2. Chapter 2

**And now here comes Korra. Just so you know I've made a few changes to the first chapter so you get a better idea of what point in time in the show this takes place. Also, any plot lines the show had during this time are going to be completely abandoned in favor of the Crysis story. And I've also tweaked the title a bit.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"The squids?!" Psycho shockingly asked. "Prophet are you sure?"

"More then sure." Prophet boldly responded. "I know it."

"But how?"

Prophet thought for a moment. "The portal." He concluded. "That's what its purpose was for, to bring the Ceph to this world"

"But why this planet?" Asked Psycho. "Why this reality?"

"I'm not sure," Responded Prophet. "Maybe they they decided our version wasn't worth the effort, so their going to go for weaker prey." He looked out at the city. "Not only that," He added. "But my suits picking up some sort of energy, it's everywhere."

"I noticed that too," Replied Psycho. "But I didn't know what to think of it."

"We need to get down there." Stated Prophet. "Let's head for one of the areas of the city that's covered with vines, we'll be less likely to be found there."

* * *

The two then head down into the city, making their way into the vine covered area. 'Kind of reminds me of Lingshan' Prophet thought to himself.

They then enter an abandoned building and rested, placing their gear down.

"So what's the plan for morning?" Asked Psycho, lifting up his suits face mask.

"Like I said before, we have recon the city." Replied Prophet. "Though it's not going to be easy."

"No shit." Psycho said bluntly.

They then fell asleep. They needed it, for it was going to be a long day tomorrow. And as they slept, they failed to notice all the little creatures watching them, fascinated.

* * *

Morning came, they both waked up at about the same time. Their choice of resting spot wasn't the best and their Nanosuits weren't exactly pajamas. But it was better then nothing.

As they regained their bearings, Prophet heard someone outside.

"Someone's here." He said.

They cloaked and slowed stepped outside, hiding behind a large vine. And there they spotted three people, a teenage girl, a younger girl, about 12, and a bald, middle aged man, walking among the vines. The two soldiers observed, intrigued.

"How are we ever gonna clear away all these vines?" The teenage girl asked. She then generated a blast of fire in an attempt to clear away some vines, but they just grew right back. This action shocked Prophet and Psycho.

"Ugh, I don't get it. I can vanquish Vaatu but not a bunch of stupid vines?" The teen said frustratingly before storming off.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." The man reassured her.

"Why do you want to get rid of them?" The younger girl asked. "You changed the world. We're connected to the spirits again." She said as she pet a nearby spirit. "The wilds are their homes."

"I don't think that the people who used to live here are as excited about it as you are." The teenage girl stated as she then opened a curtain of vines and they headed out of the forest. Prophet and Psycho then decloaked and thought about what they just witnessed.

"Did you see that girl?" Psycho asked, still surprised. "She just shot bloody fire out of nowhere."

"This is definitely an interesting development." Said Prophet.

"Interesting development?!" Shouted Psycho, clearly loosing it. "We're on a different earth, where people can shoot fire for Christ sakes! And all you can say is that is an interesting development?!"

"Keep your voice down Psycho!" Prophet ordered. "If you don't remember Lingshan, we've encountered plenty of strange shit through the years. This is no different."

Psycho then regained control of his senses and calmed down. "So what now?" He asked.

"That teenage girl, she had this unique energy reading." He explained. "She had my suits systems going crazy."

"So you think she's important?" Asked Psycho, clearly skeptical. "She seemed awfully young to be important, boss."

"Did you not hear what they were talking about?" Prophet asked Psycho, who didn't seem be entirely on the same level as Prophet. "That younger girl told her that she had changed the world. That make her sound important to you?"

"And if she is," stated Psycho, "what are we going to do? It's not like we can just go out there and talk to her."

"No, but we can follow her." Prophet replied.

They then cloaked and stealthily made their way outside. Once their they climbed their way onto the roof tops in order to less easier to spot and to have a better view of things. Once on top of a building they were unsure which way to go.

"So which way?" Asked Psycho.

Prophet scanned the city's skyline. As if looking for something. "This way." He said quickly has he ran off a split second later.

"Prophet wait!" Yelled Psycho as he tired catch up to his friend, who gotten off to a good head start.

* * *

Using their suits enhanced speed and strength, they jumped from rooftop to rooftop with ease. Until Prophet comes to a halt on top of a building, Psycho stops shortly afterwards, slightly winded.

"You couldn't wait for me?" He asked under slightly labored breathing.

"I could've." Replied Prophet. "But I chose not to."

They then walk over to the side of the building and crouch down at its edge. And in front of them they see what appears to a city hall. Prophet gets a closer look with his visor while Psycho looks with his suits binoculars. The primary difference being that Prophet can here what people are saying.

"Well, look who's here." Said Prophet. Referring to the teenage girl they had seen earlier. She appeared to be addressing the press. Prophet able to find her due to her energy signature.

"Listen, I've been trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines, but-" the girl was cut off by a barrage of questions from the reporters.

"Look, Harmonic Convergence was just a couple weeks ago. I just needed a little more time to get everything back to normal." She responded.

A very well dressed man, clearly a politician, stepped up to the podium. "The Avatar has put us all in a very difficult position, but my administrat-"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl sarcastically interrupted. "Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of pure evil that was going to destroy the whole world?" She continued as she then grabbed the man by the chin and bobbed his head up and down ."Maybe your administration could have handled that."

Before things could escalate any further, a middle aged woman, with scars on her right cheek and clearly a police officer of sorts, walked between them. "That's all, no more questions." She said to the reporters. And with that everyone disbanded.

Prophet and Psycho stood up from their over watch. "Now do you believe that she's important?" Prophet asked Psycho.

"Ok, so you were right." Admitted Psycho. "But still, how are we going to handle this?" He asked back. "Like I said before, It's not like we can just waltz in there and introduce ourselves."

"We'll figure it out." Replied Prophet. "Come on, let's get back to camp." And with that Prophet ran off.

Psycho just sighed to himself. "This just keeps getting better and better." And he then followed Prophet back across the rooftops.

* * *

 **The next chapter is primarily going to take place from Korra's perspective. It's also where the crossover will really heat up. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, are characters shall meet.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been a long day for Korra. She still had made no progress in getting rid of the vines, she almost got into a fight with the President, and here approval rating is at an all time low. And now all she wanted to do, was to sleep.

It was like every other night. But then, Korra started tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat began condensing on her forehead. For inside her here head she saw something. Something... Terrible. Republic City in ruins, fire in the streets, monsters of unknown origin laying waste to the everything in site. And from the ground, emerged what appeared to be a giant mechanical serpent, three strange horns on its head, and four glowing red eyes. All Korra could do was stare in horror as the serpent bared down on her. " **YOU WILL SUBMIT.** " It said in a hellish voice.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!" Korra snapped awake with a scream. Sweat dripping down her face, gasping for breath. Her companion polar bear-dog Naga came up to her and comforted her. This nightmare wasn't like others she had before. This one felt real. Very real.

Korra felt something pulling at her. She felt like she had to be somewhere. As the pull became stronger and where she had to be became clearer. "The spirit wilds." She concluded as she got up and changed into her usual clothes. She moved quietly through the house and outside onto the docks. She opened her air glider and flew off to the city. She didn't know why she had to go to the wilds, all that she had was this pulling feeling. She didn't want to go alone, so she called up her friends before leaving. And it wasn't long after she had reached an entrance to the spirit wilds, that her friends showed up. The brothers Mako and Bolin, and the only non-bender of the group, Asami. She was the one Korra called first, so that she could in turn pickup the two brothers.

They drove up to entrance in Asami's satomobile, where Korra was waiting, starring at the entrance.

"Care to explain why you got us out here in the middle of the night?" Asked Mako, a little cranky due to being woken up.

"Sorry." Korra apologized. "I just didn't think I should go in there alone."

"And why do did you call us to go into the spirit wilds?" Asked Asami. "Did you figure out a way to get rid of the vines?"

"No." Korra replied. "I just have this feeling that's calling me in there. I don't why." She explained. Korra didn't want to tell them about her nightmare, she didn't want to worry them.

"Do you know what it could be?" Asked Mako. "Maybe it's Raava trying to tell you something." He suggested.

"This feels different. Very different." Responded Korra. "I would've known if it was Raava."

"Then let's just get in there." Said Bolin as he stretched. "I'd like to get back to sleep."

The four then entered the wilds. Korra wasn't sure what to expect. But she did notice that something wasn't right. There was a notable lack spirits around.

"It's quiet." Said Bolin.

"Too quiet." Added Mako.

As they headed further in they then heard rustling nearby and they all turned in the general direction of the sound. They stood ready for whatever was about to come out of the vines. To their surprise, it was something they had expected to see but hadn't, it was a little spirit creature. But something was wrong, it was terrified.

"What's wrong little fella?" Asami asked, attempting to comfort the spirit.

"They're everywhere!" It excaimed, pure terror in its voice. "They're hunting everyone down!"

"Who is?" Asked Korra.

The spirit was too sacred to give an answer. "They're coming! I've got to get out of here!" It didn't waste any time before running off into the brush again. "Wait!" Yelled Korra, but spirit just kept running, leaving the group deeply disturbed.

"That didn't sound good at all." Said Asami.

Then, the group heard a sound they had never heard before...

"SSKKKRRRRREEEEEEEE!" The sound is primal, savage, and has a tint of electronic to it, which only adds to its mystery. The sound sends chills up all four of the their spines, especially Korra.

"What was that?" Bolin asked, he voice shaking with fear.

"I don't know..." Replied Mako, who wasn't showing fear but was in keeping it inside.

The four move slowly to the center of the area they're in and all stand with their back facing one another. They get into their fighting stances, bracing for whatever is stalking out in the darkness.

The next thing they hear is something running. It sounds like metal clinking on the ground. It moves fast so it appears to be anywhere. Accompanied by it are electronic tinted grunts.

The sounds continue for several seconds, the tension building with each passing one. Then silence...

And with no warning, the source of the sound leaps out from the shadows. Heading right for Korra. She reacts quickly and swipes a blast of air at the creature sending it backwards onto to its back, only for it to right side up itself instantly.

The creature has long blades, one extending from each arm. Spikes ran along its back. It has glowing red eyes, three on each side of its head. A translucent 'tail' juts out from between the spikes. It's clawed bird-like legs seem spring loaded, posed for it to strike. It also appeared to be armored with metal.

"What the heck is that?!" Screamed Bolin.

"I don't know, but it's going down." Replied Korra before she shot a blast of fire at the creature. The creature just jumped through the fire, burning itself slightly, and swung its blade downwards at Korra. She puts up here glider out of reflex, only for the creatures blade to cut it in half like it was nothing. She stomps on the ground and causes a column to send the creature flying back again. Only this time the creature rethinks its strategy.

It roars into the air and a few seconds later, several more creatures come leaping out of the brush, surrounding the group. "This is not good at all." Said Asami.

* * *

" _Threat detected, threat detected, danger, danger._ " The nanosuits inner voice said, causing Prophet to wake up. "Oh no." He said to himself. He quickly ran over to Psycho. "Psycho!" He shouted as he shook him. "Wake up Psycho!"

Psycho was quick to wake up. His nanosuit didn't have the warning system Prophet did. "What is it boss?"

"The Ceph, their attacking." He replied. "Grab your gear, let's go." Prophet didn't waste anymore time before running off. Psycho was more quick to follow this time around.

"What happened to keeping a low profile?" Psycho asked as they ran through the vines. "Change of plans." Prophet replied as he drew his bow.

* * *

The group were all in fighting stances, surrounded by creatures. The creatures had their blades drawn, all eyes trained on their pray. And in a heartbeat, one of the creatures leaps forward at the group blades poised to strike. But it is then impaled through the head by an arrow. "What the...?" Korra said to herself.

From a small cliff above them, a figure jumps down and slams into the ground with such force it sends two nearby creatures flying. The figure appears black, muscular, various other parts of its body having a silver color to them, on its face appeared to be red googles, but they seemed to be a part of it. The figure draws another arrow with lighting speed and kills one of the creatures it knocked back. The other creature leaps at the figure only to get blasted out of the air and killed by an unknown projectile. On top of the cliff appears another figure, similar to the other one, only this one appears to be less streamlined. It held a long shiny object in its hands. It's body then turned red as it jumped down and stomped on a creatures head as it landed before killing another with its weapon. The first figure gets knocked down by a slash to the chest, sparks flying from the point of contact. The creature leaps, only for the figure to stop it with a foot to the chest, allowing the figure to kill it with an arrow to the face. The second figure kills two more creatures in rapid succession with its weapon before dodging another ones attack before glowing red and grabbing it by the neck and throwing it into a rock, killing it with a sickening splat on impact.

The figures then turn and face each other, all the creatures seemingly killed. The first one then hears something behind him and spins around to shoot one last creature right between the eyes with an arrow. The creature fall to ground as its eyes flicker out like lights.

* * *

"Well I guess that's it." Said Psycho, observing the carnage in their wake.

"They're Stalkers." Replied Prophet. "Not really much of fight."

Prophet looks at Psycho who seems to be staring at something behind them. "What is it Psycho?" He asked.

"Look for yourself, boss." He said as he pointed for Prophet to turn around. Prophet turned around to see four teenagers, one of them being the same one they saw earlier that day. They where all just staring at them, mouths agape.

"Oh boy." He sighed as he turned back to Psycho.

"All yours." Psycho gestured as they both walked over to the group in order to explain what had just occurred.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, up next explanations are in order. I tired my best with the fight scenes, I'm not very good at writing them I think.**

 **I know that at this point in the show that Bolin was living on Air Temple island at the time, but I choose to change that little detail.**

 **Review if you can, and if you have any questions, PM me.**


End file.
